FullFlesh
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: Edward finally gets his limbs back and loses an epic one on one with Mustang, subjecting him to...duhn Duhn DUHN... three month's of recovery. With Winry, Al, and a group of obnoxious new children as training partners, Ed grows both physically and as a person. Rated T for moderate language on Edward's part. DISCONTINUED


So I was listening to the Fullmetal Alchemist songs again... and this happened. I don't really know what to do with it, but I'll find something if nobody want's to help me in my creative process.

I don't own FMA, obviously... XD

* * *

Edward placed one foot down, feeling the earth beneath his toes… His toes… His real, living toes, and smiled.

"Well, we did it, Brother," Alphonse's light voice chimed.

"Yeah, Al, we did it." In that moment, all Edward could see was the orange sun on the horizon and his brother's hair from his peripheral vision.

A warm breeze swept Edward's bangs across his face and back again, almost playful in manner. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the way the raw dirt felt on his feet, the way the grass sliced and pricked _his_ arm, his real arm. He loved the way the dew dampened the entire world and left every surface glimmering like it had been encrusted with pure, raw diamonds.

Winry's voice, a soft sigh, was next to meet his ears, as she slid down onto the grass beside him. With highly trained, nimble fingers, she made short work of the knot holding her faded bandana in place and let it slip to the ground beside her. Then she stretched out, yawning as she lied down on the blanket of emerald and turned her head to steadily gaze at a profile of Edward's face, noticing, and slightly blushing too, that in the past four years, the soft lines had hardened out considerably. His hair had grown an additional seven inches as well. It hung in a ponytail to his low back now. Now, more than ever, Edward resembled his father, she thought. And though she would never admit it to him, he had become startlingly handsome… No, she would never admit this thought to him.  
As if he had somehow heard her innermost thoughts, Edward turned his head to meet her gaze. She turned away abruptly, prompting a short (and considerably lower, for his voice had aged as well) chuckle from the blonde alchemist. His lips twisted into a half smile as he observed the neon sky above.

"Has the fuhrer given you any new missions yet?" Winry's voice sounded next to him. He contemplated it for a moment… "Ed?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I doubt he'll let me take any in the next three months…"

* * *

Mustang pulled a blank, sealed envelope from his pocket and handed it to the short blonde boy, lacing his fingers when Edward took it.

* * *

Edward removed a highly creased piece of legal paper from his pocket and unfolded it, lifting it above his face. "My orders are 'do not go anywhere, do not investigate anything on your own, and do not get involved in anyone else's problems. You are to spend the next twelve weeks training to achieve necessary agility, speed, and range of movement. And DO NOT COME ASKING FOR ANY MISSIONS UNTIL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF HOLDING OFF YOUR OPPONENT FOR LONGER THAN THIRTY SECONDS!

Colonel Roy Mustang."

Winry faced him, her brow twisted in confusion. "What's the last part about?"

"Oh, that?" Edward's laughter resounded, filling the silent air. "A week ago, when I'd just gotten these back…" He gestured to his limbs. "I asked Mustang for a new assignment. He wouldn't give me one, so I challenged him to a one on one fight for a mission." Edward smiled.

"And he failed," Alphonse chuckled.

"Miserably," Edward added. Winry's laughter joined theirs and soon, the sun dipped below the horizon, blanketing all three in the cover of starry twilight.

* * *

Two shot? One shot? Full-Metal fic ;)?

How about five chapters?

Feedback much appreciated by lowly, nerdy girl who sits around with ten tabs open and her boyfriend telling her over Facebook chat that she ought to finish the fics she already started. He has no idea what it's like to be a writer. I mean, honestly, do you all just expect me to finish what I start... Don't answer that... I'll get around to it XD

Sophia is your personal entertainer... Well, she's not a very good one. You can tell her what to write. I can't guarantee that she'll feel like it... But you could certainly try...

XD Love you all and thanks 3


End file.
